supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Y Ddraig Goch
"The Red Dragon roars through time, his vengance aflame. We will crush the oppressors and become rulers of our own future!" - Lwsiffer, after the Cleansing of London Formation of Y Ddraig Goch In the first few months after the war, the UK had decided to gather up and eliminate all those who developed powers. This extermination was the result of fear from those in positions of power, and the scientific community who had come to the conclusion that those who developed powers spread the disease, and were ultimately a danger. In response reactionary forces of supers rose up en masse in Ireland and Scotland. Using this confusion one man united the people of Wales against the English, and became the de facto leader of the Welsh resistance. Lwsiffer had offered amnesty to all those who survived the virus. Lwsiffer also lead aids against the Super-Security prison, freeing the captured. It was around this time Gabriel was created, and was tasked with freeing more from the prisons. Their ranks filled with powerful supers and welsh supporters, in the second year after the Virus struck, Lwsiffer was elected as President of Y Ddraig Goch, and formal war was declared against England. Raphael was created at this time to lead the charge against the English army. With neither side finding support from sovereign nations and England nearly completely bereft of Supers, the war had become terribly one sided. The Welsh-English Empire Forms ''' With superior fire power, the Welsh forces were able to take nearly all of Northern and Western England. At the London Border, Mihangel was created to cleave through those who had ordered the death of Supers. One last offer was made to the Supers who were in hiding, or who had aligned with the UK. Nearly every single one joined Y Ddraig Goch. On Lwsiffers orders both Parliament and the Royal Family, or what remained of them, were slaughtered in moments by Mihangel, Raphael and Gabriel. After the central government was destroyed, the 3 Angels of Lwsiffer killed every last civilian, super or not. With the collapse of London and the control of nearly all major cities, England collapsed. Lwsiffer declared Wales and England unified once more, ad rather than a unity of kingdoms, they were domains under an empire. One that would extend eventually into all of Francia and Britannia. '''Attempts to Unify Britannia After the complete domination of England, Lwsiffer set his eyes north and west. While Lwsiffers spawn went to the Isle of Man on their own, Lwsiffer went with an army into Scotland. There he was opposed by the forces of the Eastern and Southern Scottish clans. Wild Johnson and Gile Dubh, with their combined armies were able to rebuff Lwsiffer. After a two month period, and with no progress, Lwsiffer called in his spawn. The arrival of his children turned the tides, and the Welsh-English army had gained major land as a result, that is until the Western Scottish clan arrived. Rocabarraigh and her army, along with the increased involvement of Wild Johnson and Gile Dubh once and for all forced Lwsiffer back, thwarting his ambitions north. The Isle of Man, was not so lucky. At the arrival of Lwsiffers children, the "leaders" of the Isle of Man immediatly agreed to coming under the control of the Welsh-English Empire. Gill Faragher was made Duke of Man for her compliance. The French Campaign See: Les Libre et Courageux Structure of the Welsh-English Empire The High Court Ymerawdwr(Emperor): Lwsiffer Chancellor: Steward: Marshal: English Court Brenin Lloegr(King of England): Gabriel Chancellor: Steward: Marshal: Welsh Court Brenin Cymru(King of Wales): Mihangel Chancellor: Steward: Marshal: Duchy of Man Duke of Man: Syril Kelly Duchy of Cornwall French Court Brenin Ffrainc(King of France): Raphael Chancellor: Steward: Marshal: Duchy of Brittany Notes *Standardized currency is the Golden Dragon, coins made out of a gold alloy. *National Language is Welsh, although the most common language is English and French Category:Group